· Solitude ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Pensamientos y sentimientos de Hermione hacia Ron, Deathly Hallows


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertence, yo solo me dedico a escribir marihuanadas por pura diversion sin ningun animo de lucro. Todos pertencen a la diosa J.K Rowling.

* * *

**S**oledad

* * *

Era un noche fría, oscura y triste, solo una débil luz azul turquesa alumbraba el interior de la fría tienda de campaña, donde estaban dos chicos, Harry Potter y su mejor amiga Hermione Granger, esta ultima estaba acurrucada bajo las mantas de su cama, pero no dormía, estaba totalmente despierta, ultimamente desde la partida de Ron, casi no podía dormir, pues la preocupación, rabia y tristeza, la invadían. Estaba muy preocupada, pues temía lo que pudiera pasarle a Ron ahora que estaba solo, tal vez ya este en La Madriguera, o tal vez lo atraparon antes de que pudiera llegar y en este momento... a Hermione se le encogía el estomago de tan solo pensar aquello, y aunque se enfurecía consigo misma por preocuparse por el, no podía evitarlo, el le importaba y mucho.

Hermione ¿como puedes preocuparte por el después de lo que les hizo, no le importaste ni un poco, _te abandono_no se preocupo por ti se reprendía Hermione cada vez que pensaba en el y en lo que estaría haciendo.

Y se sentía profundamente triste, dolida y muy enfurecida con el, se sentía también estúpida, pues se había ilusionado y esperanzado mas de la cuenta, otra vez, como en sexto año, y otra vez la había lastimado cruelmente. En todo este tiempo, desde que se habían marchado de la Madriguera, pero originalmente desde el funeral del profesor Dumbledore, algo había cambiado, parecía que tanto como Ron y ella habían madurado con toda esta situación. Ya casi nunca se habían peleado, había surgido un extraño sentimiento entre ellos, Ron se había vuelto mas sensible y cariñoso, la apoyo en todo momento y había estado con ella en esos momentos en que recordaba a sus padres y lo que había hecho, y el miedo de saber que en cualquier momento podría morir alguno de ellos, regresaba. El había demostrado su apoyo, cariño y protección, y aunque estaba Harry, faltaba algo, extrañaba esas palabras de animo, de consuelo de Ron, faltaba que le dijera que todo estaría bien y que el siempre estaría con ella y no dejaría que le pasara algo, pues la reconfortaban y le hacían sentir una seguridad que solo Ron podía hacerle sentir.

Los primeros días después de que Ron se había ido, se había esperanzado de que en cualquier momento Ron entraría a la tienda de campaña, sano y salvo, otra vez estaría con ella, apoyandola. Y aunque Harry estaba resentido y no quería tocar el tema de Ron, su actitud pesimista no la desesperanzaban, porque sabia que Ron jamas les haría eso, jamas los abandonaría, pues solo había sido un momento de rabia y frustración que lo habían hecho irse sin pensar, pero seguro que se había arrepentido de lo que había hecho y dicho.

Pero no, los días fueron pasando y esa esperanza fue disminuyendo a gran velocidad que pronto se convirtió, en dolor, preocupación y rabia hacia Ron. Había roto su promesa, el le había prometido que jamas la abandonaría y siempre estaría con ella protegiéndola, cuidándola, apoyandola, consolándola, queriéndola y aunque sabia que solo era un cariño de amigos, se conformaba un poco, al menos tenia una pequeña parte en el corazón de Ron. Pero no otra vez el destino le había hecho una mala jugada, ahora solo tenia resignarse y seguir derramando lágrimas y lágrimas en vano por Ron, y aunque sabia que eso no lo traería de vuelta.

Entonces toda la confianza y seguridad que sentía hacia Ron había desaparecido, pues el había roto su promesa. Ya no estaba con ella, ya no apoyaría mas, ya no la protegería y no sentiría esos brazos que la envolvían y reconfortaban. Y si es que volvía a ver a Ron, ese resentimiento tardaria mucho en desaparecer, y la confianza lardaría mucho en regresar.

* * *

** Nota de Autor:**

Hallo!

*Bueno pues espero que els haya gustado mi pequeño one shot, quise describir todo las emociones y sentimientos que tuvo Mione despues de que Ron partio, en Deathly Hallows

*Ojala y haya quedado bien!! Comenten

**Leon**

_Alles Ist Gut Solang Du Wild Bist!_


End file.
